


Brutal Fluff

by Pharmercy



Series: Domestic AU Season I [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brutal fluff, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Pharmercy, Slice of Life, So Much Cuteness, be careful it will rot your teeth, everyone is very very happy, family fluff and cuteness, midnight snack, much happyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharmercy/pseuds/Pharmercy
Summary: Angela, Fareeha and Hana chill out, and then Angela and Fareeha go to McDonald's after midnight and run into their friend :D





	Brutal Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barna22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barna22/gifts), [PharmercyFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmercyFics/gifts), [Kumoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumoma/gifts), [OverNoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverNoot/gifts), [relgeiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relgeiz/gifts), [Tygerrtygerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygerrtygerr/gifts), [vic_e_ter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_e_ter/gifts), [karcathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/gifts).



> This is for some of my favorite writers and also the best people ever! Thank you for continously making Pharmercy fluff, yall da best!
> 
> (some people didnt make the cut, because they made too much angst or have too many other things non-pharmercy to be tagged in this fic, sry (for example Heather and Katherine, like they both great, but not enough fluff-pharmercy ratio)

“FAREEEEEEEHAAAAA YOU’RE BACK!!!” Angela shouted as she ran at the door towards her wife, jumped on her and attacked her with 10,000 kisses.

“Yeah, from the grocery store.” Fareeha dropped her grocery bags and hugged Angela while she giggled at her wife’s excitement. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Angela was back on the ground.

“But, I missed you…” Angela spoke quietly and bowed her head slightly to the ground, like she was guilty of something.

“Oh, Angela...” Fareeha came closer and lifted her head up by the chin to look at those beautiful blue eyes. “You are too cute sometimes!” She kissed Angela’s forehead and looked at her eyes once again. But there was something… something… something there. She suddenly felt the indescribeable love she had towards her wife explode inside her. Her eyes watered a little.

“I love you so much.” She said and connected her lips with her wife. Their mouths clashed for a short time before they seperated again. Angela had the biggest grin on her face.

And unfortunately, her innocent daughter happened to be walking by and was snatched by Angela and pulled into a big family hug. Hana pleaded for mercy, but she didn't get any, she just got smothered by her overly-loving moms.

“Hana, we just want you to know how lucky and happy we are to have you in our lives.” Angela said to her daugther before gently kissing her on the temple.

“I know, mom, me too.” She gave them an innocent smile. “Can I go now?”

Angela giggled and fussed with her hair. When she was finished, Hana wandered off into the living room.

After all that, Angela was happy again as always and continued making the dinner. She grabbed the few things from the grocery bags while her wife organized everything else. Fareeha set the table and watched with a smile as Angela danced lightly with some music while cooking.

The dinner went like usual, with light chatting but mostly everyone eating their food as fast as humanly possible. After that their crime show started.

Angela sat in the middle of the couch, popcorn on her lap and Fareeha and Hana sandwiching her. They enjoyed the tense crime show as the episode neared its end.

“I think I know who the killer is.” Fareeha announced when they hit a short commercial break. All chaos broke loose.

“We don’t say things like that anymore. I swear, Fareeha if you spoil it one more time, you are getting banned from the couch!” Angela threatened. “The couch and the comfort of your wife!”

Fareeha laughed again and wrapped her arms around her wife. “Okay, babe, I was just joking.” 

She leaned her head on Angela’s shoulder and continued to watch the TV. The killer turned out to be an edgy 30-something-year-old woman. She killed the most cute and innocent couple they had ever seen for no apparent reason.

After the show ended, they all still stayed on the couch. Hana ended up playing a videogame on her phone and Angela was reading an article about something while Fareeha used her lap as a pillow and fell asleep with Angela’s soft fingers caressing her hair. 

After a while Hana spoke. “Mom.”

“Shhhh.” Angela shushed her and pointed to the sleeping beauty, Fareeha, on her lap.

Hana quickly apologized and spoke in a quieter tone. “I’m hungry, are there any leftovers from dinner?”

Angela snickered and replied. “No, sweetie, but if there were, I would have probably eaten them myself already.”

Hana eyed her for a second, seemingly contemplating her thoughts. “You know… there is a McDonald's 2 minutes from here.” She suggested coolly.

Angela’s face instantly turned into a confused one. “Now? It’s almost midnight.”

“It’s open 24/7 and there won’t be many people. I go there all the time while you two are asleep.” She slipped casually.

“WHAT??” Angela shouted in a whisper not to wake Fareeha, which also amused her daughter a lot seemingly.

“It’s only a 2 minute walk and it’s not cold outside.” Hana sat up from the bed and went to get her and Angela’s shoes. She placed Angela’s shoes in front of her on the carpet and crossed her arms.

Angela looked at her through half-lidded eyes and changed her expression to a happy one. “I don’t see why not. YOLO.” Angela started to carefully remove herself from under Fareeha, very careful not to wake her. She put her shoes on and pulled on a jacket.

Right when they were about to come out, Hana took her jacket and tossed it on a nearby chair. “You’re not gonna need that.” 

So they headed outside. The trip was as short as Hana had promised. Everything was so quiet. There was only one car that passed on the street. 

As they entered McDonald’s, true to her word again, there were only a few people inside. Some nigh shift workers and a couple of teens, Angela assumed. 

Angela ordered a cheeseburger and small fries, and so did Hana. When they got their food and went to take a seat, they spotted someone they knew. “Mom, look!” Hana said as she nodded at the direction of their friend.

“You wanna go sit with him?” Angela asked her daughter, slightly disappointed she didn’t want to hang out with her.

“You can sit with us too, mom!” She said bluntly and made her way to Lucio as a relieved Angela followed close by.

“Luciooo!!” Hana smiled as she placed her tray on the table next to Lucio’s.

“Hana? Angela?” Lucio put his phone away as he stood to greet the girls. They shared a hug and all sat around the two tables. “What are you two doing here?” He asked, genuinely surprised.

“Umm, we were just hungry, I guess... and I just suggested this. She seemed to be okay with it.” Hana explained as she pointed to her cool mother who just shrugged. “What about you?”

“I was working on my next album but I got hungry.”

“Cool, new album! When’s it dropping?”

And so they chattered for a few minutes until they ate their food. The walk back home was the same as it was when they were going to McDonald’s.

Angela woke Fareeha up, telling her it was late and they needed to go to their bedroom. They all shared their goodnights before going to bed.

Hana actually ended up being awake and streaming all night.


End file.
